Madara Uchiha (Brawl Legends)
Madara Uchiha was a legendary shinobi who led the Uchiha clan prior to and after the formation of Konoha. After allying with Hashirama Senju, he also helped in the founding of Konoha. He makes a minor appearance after Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion, but later becomes an antagonist in Season 2 of Brawl Legends. He is not to be confused with his B.O.N.D counterpart. Origins Madara was one of the very first members of the Uchiha clan. He and and his brother, Izuna, were skilled shinobi and the first Uchiha to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan. When he eyesight began to deteriorate, Madara discovered that it was a side effect of over-usage of the Mangekyo Sharingan. Izuna supposedly volunteered his own Mangekyo to Madara, bestowing upon the older Uchiha the abilities of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. After many battles in the Uchiha vs Senju wars, the two clans eventually signed a peace treaty. After the founding of Konoha, Madara attempted to betray the Senju, but none would join him. Alone, Madara left the village to become what he defined as an "avenger". After a while, Madara challenged the Senju leader, Hashirama, to a fight to the death. He and Hashirama fought in what would later become the Valley of the End. Even with the Nine-Tailed Fox undr his control, Madara lost to Hashirama ans supposedly died. Eventually, Madara is revealed to have survived and taken Hashirama to experiment on. He used Hashirama's cells to awaken the Rinnegan. After several years in hiding, Madara found the body of Obito Uchiha and took him back to his hideout. He healed Obito's fatal wounds by fusing the boy with a clone of Hashirama. Obito was eventually given Madara's left eye to replace the one given to Kakashi Hatake, and Madara died. Prior to his death, however, Madara taught Obito how to summon and control the Nine-Tailed Fox, awaken Rinnegan in the young Nagato Uzumaki, and plotted to be resurrected by the Art of Rinne Rebirth technique. Resurrection Madara's resurrection differs from his B.O.N.D counterpart. He was resurrected by Kabuto Yakushi, but instead of battling the five Kage, he traveled to Obito's location. Obito had suffered severe wounds from his fight with Naruto, Kakashi, Guy, and Killer Bee and had hidden in a forest. Madara arrived at his location and noticed that Obito's mask had been damaged, partially revealing his face. As the Jutsu that revived Madara began to fade, he used a quick body-exchange technique to seal his soul and appearance into Obito's body and vice-versa. After gaining Obito's body and his Mangekyo Sharingan, Madara used Kamui to leave the battlefield, but left a Zetsu clone in his appearance with Obito. The two later died in their fight with Naruto and the newly redeemed Sasuke Uchiha. When Madara went into hiding, he grabbed Obito's orange Tobi mask and assumed the guise of Tobi for unexplained reasons. He was met by the Fallen Lee and was enlisted to help with the formation of a New Akatsuki. Madara agreed and set out in secrecy to find potential warriors for the Akatsuki. Little did he know, Fallen Lee was silently preparing the timeline so that his younger self could kill Madara in the future.